The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switchgears, and more particularly to a shutter system for a switchgear compartment, as well as a method of manipulating the shutter system.
Switchgear arrangements typically include a plurality of compartments configured to house various electrical devices to be engaged with electrical components disposed in a main circuit portion of the switchgear arrangement. A protective barrier referred to as a shutter system is often disposed within the compartments, typically at a rear portion of the compartments. The shutter system includes a plate having a plurality of apertures, with the apertures moveable between an open position and a closed position upon movement of the plate. The shutter system must open at prescribed times in a connecting sequence when inserting an electrical device into the compartment, while remaining closed in the absence of an electrical device to provide protection to individuals and the environment in close proximity to the electrical components that would otherwise be exposed. The protection is afforded in the closed position by not allowing exposure of electrical components of the main circuit portion that are blocked by the shutter system.
The plate moves in a first direction to align the apertures with the electrical components of the main circuit portion and in a second direction to adequately expose the electrical components by drawing the plate into close proximity with the electrical components. The above-described shutter system typically requires multiple mechanisms, such as complex linkages, to provide desired functionality of the shutter system. Specifically, a first mechanism is employed to align the apertures and a second mechanism is employed to draw the plate into close proximity with the electrical components. Unfortunately, based on the number of mechanisms and the complexity of the mechanisms, unsatisfactory movement in either the first or second direction is often obtained.